


With You

by Kazewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Exhaustion, Fanfiction, Fever, Gen, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Sick Character, Sick Victor Nikiforov, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Viktor isn't feeling so well but training Yuuri must go on.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of the anime while Viktor is training Yuuri on Eros.

Yuuri’s heart thumped nervously against his chest. His mouth slightly agape, eyes pried to the ice as he watched Viktor effortlessly land another quad-triple combo. 

The enigmatic Russian skater soared on skates, his natural flow like a bird riding the wind as it flew.

Next to him Yuri Pilesky muttered something in Russian then sulked back down the hall toward the locker area.

After a tight spin, perfectly executed, Viktor froze holding his pose arms wrapped around his body.

A bead of sweat ran down Yuuri’s face. How would he ever perform _Eros_ in such stunning detail. Viktor was flawless, perfect, the champion Yuuri had yearned to be, but this level of competition...

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s idiosyncrasy of holding the middle vowel of his name broke Yuuri’s attention. 

Looking up he met the beautiful face, a bit flushed from skating, of the man who come all the way to Japan to coach him. Well if he won. A blush covered the younger skater face as he stepped back.

“V-Viktor, I...” Yuuri stammered as Viktor broke into his smirk.

“You weren't daydreaming now were you?” His head cocked slightly, smile still in place, but there was little friendliness tucked into his words, Viktor’s voice held a hint of gruffness.

Frantically Yuuri shook his head. “N-n-no! I watched the entire performance, you...” His voice broke lowering as he brought his gaze to the side, “You were amazing.” It came out quieter than he wanted but very aware Viktor had heard him.

“Good! Now your turn.” Vitkor folded his arms across his chest pushing back on his skates he glided backwards.

A lump formed in Yuuri’s throat as he watched the older skater stop in the ice center beckoning him.“Not too late to quit.” The snark of his rival appeared. Yuuri turned to see Yuri Plisetsky sneering at him from beneath his hood, blond hair loosely covering part of his face. “Spare Viktor the trouble of leaving you.”

A burning sensation ignited down in Yuuri’s stomach, the same feeling he'd experienced the first time seeing Viktor skate. Was he older? Yes. Was he washed up? Perhaps. Was he going to give it his all? Absolutely.

A flash of his eyes to Yuri, the blond Russian flinched a bit before looking back to Viktor who once again called for Yuuri.

“Katsudon.” Yuuri whispered to himself then skated toward his inspiration.

****

Exhausted Yuuri sat on the bench in the locker room almost too tired to remove his skates. Viktor put him through every motion of his performance enough times Yuuri was convinced he could mimic it in his sleep. Usually Viktor skated with him, today though he'd stayed close to the rink edge, giving out criticism anytime Yuuri mistepped. 

“Yuuri, you over rotated.”

“Your foot work is lacking.”

“Are you even trying?”

Perhaps it was his imagination but Viktor seemed distracted during practice. A chill ran down Yuuri’s spine, what if Viktor started second guessing his potential. What if he no longer made the music with his body? Shaking his head, Yuuri stared down at the floor. Viktor definitely wasn’t the best at keeping his word however deep down every time he locked eyes with Viktor’s sea green a sense of determination filled him. Viktor believed in him. A smile crept onto his lips while he unlaced his skates. Viktor believed in him, that was enough.

****

Exiting the locker, Yuuri was a bit surprised, along with disappointed, not to find Viktor waiting. Assuming he’d gone to build up coverage for the upcoming event at the Ice Castle. Throwing his bag over his shoulder a heavy exhale escaped as he headed for the door. Passing by an adjoining hall a figure caught his eye. Yuuri turned surprised to see Viktor still here. His face broke into a smile but before he called Viktor side stepped, throwing his hand out supporting his balance against the wall. Yuuri froze, hand out reached before drawing it back. 

Viktor bent over, gloved hand to his face, a breathy squeak escaped. 

_Kh'**xxt!**_

Sniffing he drew back, green eyes fluttering as his head cocked again before lurching forward again.

_H**kk**'shew!_

A slight spray cast as Viktor wasn’t able to shield the sneeze in time against his coat sleeve. 

“Viktor?”

Jumping, Viktor’s expression paled slightly as Yuuri stepped forward. “Y-Yuuri.” The Russian stammered while a faint blush painted those cheeks. Diverting his gaze Viktor’s expression flashed an uncomfortable grimace as if Yuuri discovering him refused to sit well.

“Viktor...is everything alright?” Yuuri took in his idol’s entire stature. Though the blush faded Viktor’s cheeks and nose remained rosey, his hairline touched with beads of sweat. 

Blinking quickly, Viktor’s face returned to the smiling one Yuuri knew all too well, the smile which made his knees weak. “Fine, fine.”

Far from convinced, the young skater stood his ground, “Y-you.” Focus. “Don’t look well.”

“Oh?” Viktor purred suddenly nose to nose with Yuuri whose heart beat hard against his chest. “Are you going to take care of me?”

Crap. The sensation of Viktor’s soft breath on his face proved too much, Yuuri retreated a few steps never taking his eyes off that playful smirk highlighting that gorgeous man's face. 

“V-V-V-iktor....I-I-I-I...” Words would not form, Yuuri’s stammered from shock hearing those words. Truthfully yes he did, if Viktor wasn’t feeling well Yuuri would do anything to help. Thoughts of making him soup, sitting next to him in bed stroking that beautiful grey hair, fetching tissues poured into his head. 

“Hmm. I’ll remember that.” Viktor whispered while passing Yuuri. “Don’t be late for practice tomorrow.”

Yuuri found himself alone in the hall, sweat running down his face, stomached cramped, breath rapidly exiting his lungs. Raising his hands, he smacked them against his face. A slow inhale Yuuri found peace even though his heart continued to flutter. Viktor could hide it all he wanted but the young skater had heard the strain in the older man's voice as he spoke.

Turning on his heels, Yuuri headed home knowing he’d be able to keep an eye on Viktor if needed. A little voice assured him he would be needed.

****

“Yuuri...” Viktor’s hand went to his face. The disappointment in his voice couldn’t be ignored. Yuuri once again under rotated his triple axel landing awkwardly on the ice.

Folding his hands across his chest, Viktor skated over to him. “What did I say about your jumps?” He cocked his head tiredly.

A flush painted Yuuri’s face, “I know, my take off lacked height, I'll...” He looked up and gulped as the gorgeous Russian’s face now mere inches from his own.

“No.” The smile was anything but sincere. “Your mind is preoccupied. You're not focusing. Again.”

Arms flailing, Yuuri physically stepped back on the ice nearly losing his balance. “S-s-sorry!” He stammered wishing he could be more grounded, like Yurio, around Viktor.

However those memorizing sea green eyes engulfed him anytime he worked up the nerve to look directly at Viktor. Again Yuuri noticed how tired the Russian looked, his complexion paler than yesterday. Dark bags lined those perfect eyes indicating a lack of sleep; but Viktor hadn't mentioned anything at breakfast.

Heaving a sigh Viktor shook his head. “Once again.” He motioned to Yuuri who quickly straighten.

“Okay!” He said over enthusiastically while pushing off. 

****

Ignoring the pounding headache, Viktor silently watched his student skate. One finger pressed against his lips, the Russian’s gaze never left Yuuri who once again flubbed his take off but managed to land properly. Viktor knew something bothered the younger skater, however in his time in Japan, Yuuri hadn’t opened up to him fully. Not like that night. Nothing had ever been close to that night. 

Swallowing did little to douse the fire slowly burning in his throat. Internally he cursed in Russian. He knew the media, which normally Viktor adored talking too, would be salivating for more stories involving the entire Yuuri vs Yuri competition. Now was not the time for his voice to be struggling. Right as Yuuri bent into a spin, Viktor decided to end the session.

“Yu--” The name stuck in his throat, Viktor’s eyes widened as a gasp escaped while his breath hitched. 

_Hkk'**shew**!_

Surprised, he couldn’t react quickly enough; a slight spray flew, before he shielded the sneeze into his shoulder. Viktor held the position, another tickly breath danced in his throat. Inhaling sharply he brought his arm up closer concealing in his elbow crook.

_Ehkk’**SHUH**!_

Sadly it still managed to get away from him as he straightened, brushing part of his grey hair from around his face. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Viktor suddenly heard the familiar shhkt of skates coming to a halt.

“Viktor?” Yuuri looked up at him with that face; that same adorable look which begged him to be his coach. The same one Viktor had fallen in love with at that moment in time. Now that precious face, lined with worry, met his. Flashing his trademark smile, the Russian assured his student he felt fine.

Before Yuuri could summon the courage to inquire further, the brash younger Yurio skated up parting the two men. “Time’s up, piggy.” He said locking eyes with Yuuri who held his position. 

“My, aren’t we eager today.” Viktor teased hoping it hide the scratchiness in his voice. Yurio huffed skating away swiftly almost immediately launching into a perfect quad. 

Yuuri’s gaze followed his rivals movements, a washed on insecurity fell over him.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said quietly. 

The younger skater looked away then skated off heading back to the locker rooms.

****

Yuuri stayed to for Yurio’s practice. Watching the young Russian land jump after jump perfectly just made the determination in himself grow. He needed Viktor to stay. Yurio was good but his performance still lacked the passion Viktor encouraged from both their music choices. This led to several arguments from Yurio as the lesson continued.

Behind him, Yuuri noticed reporters filling the area around the entrance, all eager to interview the famed Viktor Nikiforov again.

Suddenly Yurio brushed past him. The young skaters face flushed from practice still bent into that scowl. He didn't even acknowledge his rival as he passed. Turning back his gaze once again fell on Viktor who stood motionless in the center of the ice, like a sculpture freshly cut from marble. Feeling his pulse quicken, Yuuri’s heart beat hard against his chest, hoping the icon would began to skate. However instead, Viktor’s hand caressed his head cupping it while he leaned forward. Before he could stop himself Yuuri found himself hovering at the Russian’s side.

“Viktor...” The name barely a whisper escaped Yuuri’s mouth. The grey haired man’s head raised slightly, those gorgeous eyes lined with dark bags. Viktor stared lazily expression glazed as if he was having trouble focusing. Suddenly the competition didn't matter, Yurio’s routine exited his head, the only important thing was Viktor.

Before he could speak again, the Russian glided forward heading for the side and stepped off. Yuuri quickly followed.

“Viktor!” He called again now that his voice had returned his hand reached, fingers inches away from Viktor’s shoulder. Yuuri’s trembling hand froze as the Russian stopped and turned to him. A smile did little to hide the exhaustion Yuuri was sure Viktor felt.

Cocking his head slightly Viktor pointed over his shoulder. “The media waits.” The smile faltered a bit as the carefree mask Viktor wore began to crack.

****

Exhausted, Viktor leaned against the wall directly behind where the reporters gathered. He knew he'd kept them waiting but the faint hint of a sneeze had been building since he'd left Yuuri. The pricking sensation hadn't subsided even with another quick brush of a tissue against his nose. He sniffed hoping to hold it back for the duration of the interview. A quick glide of a hand through his hair and the champion drew a breath stepping out to greet the reporters.

A barrage questions began, microphones shoved in his face and the flash of cameras, Viktor normally relished this taking in the glamor. Not today, the flashes hurt his tired eyes while the constant answering of questions began to steal his voice; normally so smooth and eloquent began to crack with scratchiness; Viktor cleared it more than he wanted. Thankfully his showmanship and style kept the reporters off guard from his growing issues.

However the persistent irritation with his sinuses began to distract him. Casually he brushed his nose disguising it as a wisp to his bangs. The sniffling was harder to hide but being in a cold ice rink played well into the subtle aspects skaters dealt with.

Suddenly his breath hitched slightly while answering a question regarding Yuuri’s routine. The Russian paused, blinking rapidly desperately trying to collect himself; the reporter’s expression giving off the vaguest hint of confusion. Viktor swallowed forcing that perfect smile hoping to dismiss any problems. He sniffed again wishing to quell the tickle which seemed to gain momentum with every breath. Holding the sneeze drew tears in the corners of his eyes, he blinked again while taking a sharp breath. Viktor couldn't hold it anymore.

“Everyone!” A perky voice called out. Yuuri magically appeared at Viktor’s startling the skater enough he momentarily forgot about the sneeze. “Thank you all for coming, I know everyone is excited for the show. But I'm sure Viktor doesn't want to disclose all the secrets right now.” Yuuri smiled sweetly at the reporters who laughed.

Viktor stared at the younger skater, with his hair combed back and now in his normal street clothes. The confident Yuuri who Viktor hoped would show himself more.

“Thank you.” He said putting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder as the reporters dispersed.

Yuuri turned surprised then saw Viktor’s hand. “S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!” His voice cracked. “You...you just looked tired.” The younger skater blushed and looked away.

“I am.” Viktor exhaled bringing his hand up covering his face, sneezing wetly into his sleeve.

_Kh'**xxt**!  
Ek'**tch**uh!_

“No point in hiding it from you.” His weary eyes closed.

Yuuri quickly grabbed the Russian’s coat then they began the walk back.

“I'm sure a nice soak in the hot springs will help.” Yuuri said a bit over enthusiastically.

“A lovely idea.” Viktor sniffled wiping his dripping nose against tissues aggravating the sensitive edges. “You'll join me won't you? I'd make me feel better.”

“Eh?” Yuuri’s glasses slid down his nose. “How would I help?”

Viktor moved closer, happy when Yuuri didn't pull away.

_I always feel better with you._

For once Viktor kept his thoughts to himself.


End file.
